Diehard: The Deathblade Assassin
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: The first story in the Diehard trilogy. One of the stragest couples I've ever written. Naoko(OC)/Naraku. Same rule applies to this as with all of my fics. If you don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to set fire to Kikyo. Die, you evil clay b**ch!!


Note: Roses are red. Ketchup is too. If you think I own, then go on and sue. Yes, Naraku is very OOC in this chapter. So what? I like OOC-ness, especially in bishies. Flame all you want, all they will do is amuse me and give me something to laugh at. Ja ne, minna!  
  
Don't worry, koibito. I'll destroy that useless half-breed and bring his corpse back to you. I promise....  
  
Chapter I: Diehard  
A strange-looking young girl of about seventeen strode into a weapons shop in a small village situated near a waterfall. Rumor had it that behind the waterfall lived the elusive Wolf-demon Clan."That will be twenty-two ryu, dear. Thank you, young lady." The woman replied. She nodded, flipped the woman her money, and turned on her heel to leave. As she walked out, she ran into a boy who was probably in his late teens. She mumbled an apology and hurried out out of his way, tucking her long silvery hair behind her overly pointed ears. "Paranoid, that one. I'd watch her if I were you. She'd probably attack if you startle her.". The boy nodded and beckoned to the strangely-dressed woman beside him. "Think she's hiding something?" The girl shrugged and whispered, "Want to follow her in case she is? I'm ready if you are, InuYasha." He nodded and the young woman beside him, Kagome, climbed onto his back as he sped after the girl. After about an hour, the two found her. She was sitting in a tree, skinning a rabbit. "Hey girl! Come down here a minute. We wanna talk to you!" The boy shouted to her. She snorted and went back to her rabbit. "If you want to speak with me, come up here and do it. My feet hurt." She said haughtily. He shook his head and she started to eat her prey. "I despise being watched as I eat. Go away, and take that human with you. Her scent is disgusting." She raised one eyebrow when they didn't budge. "I told you to leave. Now, go before I get angry." He shook his head and she tossed the half-eaten rabbit aside to jump down. When she stood up, she pulled a dagger out of a sheath on her back. "Leave or die. Your choice, dog boy."  
*Naoko's P.O.V.* The girl pushed him out of the way and extended her hand to me. I sniffed it and offered her a quizzical look. "What do you want me to do with that? There's no food in it." She laughed and I jumped away when she reached for my hand. A simple slash of my knife and she jumped back a few feet. Feh, humans are so dumb. Even that little imp of Sesshomaru's can see I was feinging a blow to her head. I'f I had been serious, she would lying in a bloody heap at my feet. She asked my name once more and I growled a single word, "Kudaran."The boy piped up then. "You're with Naraku. I can smell it. You're that mercenary he was yapping about, aren't you?" I nodded and pulled my knife out agan. "You got a problem, imbicile? Don't think that I won't call him to help destroy you, because I will. Make one move toward me, and you'll head will be mine before you can say 'Shikon no Tama'. It will be that fast." The boy snorted and pulled an ugly, half-rusted sword from a sheath around his waist. "Prepare to die, girl!" I shook my head and lightly stepped out of the way. "Ha, you need to lean to handle that thing better." I stood in awe as it transformed into something like a large demon's fang.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.* He pulled out his sword and charged her. She lightly stepped out of the way and gashed him across the back so fast that all Kagome saw was a blur. "Heh, that's what you get for opposing me. Now, if you want to challenge me again...Come to Naraku's fortress. I'll be waiting there for you, InuYasha." She jumped into the air revealing a pair of bat's wings and yelled down to her newest adversary, " Never forget this! I am Naoko Tskimi, the Deathblade mercenary of Serainui!" On the the way back to the fortress, she started thinking about InuYasha and that woman that was with him. /She's obviously not from around here. I wonder where she came from? I'll ask Naraku when I get back to him.\ It was about that time that she saw a man flying on what looked to be a cloud. He had a frog demon and a small human girl with him. The little girl smiled at her and she glared, causing the girl to clutch at the man beside her. He rested one hand on her shoulder and stoked her hair, reassuringly. "It's alright, Rin. What scared you so bad?" He looked up at her and slitted his eyes. "What are you doing here, Naoko? Aren't you supposed to be back at the fortress about this time?" She nodded and sped up, wanting to get back to the fortress as fast as her wings would take her.  
  
When she arrived, Naraku was sitting outside the fortress. "Where have you been? I've waited here all afternoon." She shook her head. "I've missed you, too." She said sarcastically. Naraku said nothing, just ushered her back inside quickly. "Where's the halfbreed? He didn't follow you?" She shook her head and walked slowly into the fortress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change Warning!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner as she sat outside looking at the stars, Naraku came out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he sat down behind her. She leaned into his embrace and put her hands on his arms to keep them there. "What's up? You don't normally do this. Is something wrong?" He kissed the top of her head in answer. They sat there together stargazing until Naoko fell asleep in his arms. He carried her into her room, laid her on the bed and lay down beside her, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I've been so overbearing lately, koiishi. I don't mean it. Forgive me?" She nooded and leaned back to capture his lips in hers. "I know you don't mean it and I forgive you, koibito." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Naoko."I love you too, Naraku. I promise you, that halfbreed's..." The rest of her sentence was drowned out by Naraku's mouth covering hers in a soft kiss. She wound her arms around his waist and returned the kiss gently. He licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance which was tentatively granted. Her grip tightened as his tongue explored the recesses of her mouth. She broke the kiss only when the need for oxygen was too great to ignore. In between gasps she managed to whisper, " I...love...you...Naraku. Stay...with...me...for...ever...okay?" He nodded and she pushed him onto his back. He glared at her and she cuddled into his chest. "So that's what you were doing, pushing me onto my back like that." She lifted his head, cupped her hands behind it, pressed her forehead to his and pushed his head back down into her hands. His arms snaked around her to rest on her shoulderblades. She lowered herself to rest her head on his chest. "Goodnight, koibito. I love you." He sighed contendedly and rubbed her back until she fell asleep, safe and warm in his arms.  
  
Owari 


End file.
